


CountingStars

by IllogicalLogic



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Calvin - Freeform, F/M, Femmy - Freeform, Fights, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ship this lol kill me, Kisses, Leafyishere - Freeform, Love Confessions, Oops sad calvin lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, This will gey vry bloody just a warning lol, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalLogic/pseuds/IllogicalLogic
Summary: I suck at summaries but I'll try lol.Calvin is being bombarted with different problems, Femmy wants to help him but overestimates her own strength.. Hiss.





	1. White Lips, Pale Face

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Ill be jumping between names to refer to Leafy with  
> Calvin or Leafy  
> lolsorry

Calvin woke up very late in the evening, the sunset having already begun.  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Ugrghhh....."  
He rolled over, reaching out and gripping his phone. He pulled it off of the bedside table, pulling it towards himself.  
He turned it on only to be drowned in a flood of notifocations. He entered his passcode and pressed on the twitter icon. Most notifications were fans spamming him, telling him Fousey had replied to him. After finding his way through the flood, he founds his responce..  
. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
He sighed, placing his phone back on the table before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Orange light slipped through the blinds, painting his marshmelllow white bed sheets a gentle orange.  
"Heh..."  
"Ok.. So Fousey wants to fight me.. Keem wants to sue me...Youtube might take my channel from me.... Fucking amazing...  
Could today get any fucking worse...?"  
He closed his eyes, trying to think before bring startled by his phone vibrating.  
He reluctantly opened his eyes and rolled over to grab hid phone.  
"What now...?"

*Femmy: Hey sexist fuck, how are you?*

He groaned quietly  
"God damn it.. Why her.."

*Calvin:Really Femmy? Not in the mood today.*

*Femmy: ...Whats wrong? I know I annoy you and whatever but you usually just kinda deal with it.. Something up?*

*Calvin: Yes of course somethings up. Shits flying at me in all direction..I just.. *

*Calvin: Nevermind. *

*Femmy :Wait what? Nonono, tell me whats wrong.*

*Femmy: Leafy?*

*Femmy: Calvin fucking answer me.*

 

He stared at his screen, unwilling to reply.  
The screen lit up, showing a picture of Femmy that he had placed as her contact picture. She was wearing a pink shirt that had maroon poka dots. Her picture appearing on the screen due to the fact she called him. 

"Fine..."

He answered, staying quiet.  
"Calvin? Um.. Hello? Are you okay?" A gentle voice with a bit of a pitched tone to it emitted through the phone.

"I'm fine" He replied, lying through his teeth.

"Stop lying to me." She said, seeing straight  
through his lies as if they were glass.

"I.. You.. How.. Ok. Fine." He stuttered  
"Just... Ok.. I'm trying to deal with youtubes new shitty guide lines and im in drama with two youtuberes.. One of them wants to fight me the othe-"  
"What? Which one wants to fight you?" Femmy interuptted, shock lingering her voice.  
"Fousey." He replied quietly.  
She snickered, clutching her fist  
"I'll handle him.. Don't worry about him" She assured.  
He didn't reply, only sighing.  
"Femmy.. Its fine. I.. I can handle this myself."  
He said quietly, sniffling half way through his sentence.  
"...Calvin... Are you.. crying?" She said, concerning littering her voice as she stood.  
He remained silent, moving the phone away from his mouth as he covered it with his hand, choking down a cry.  
'Don't cry in front of her. Don't cry in front of her.. Don't cry in front of her. Don't cry in front of her.'  
He repeated in his mind.  
"Calvin?" she repeated.  
He moved, hanging up the phone and letting a sob leave his throat.

A few minutes pass, a knock on the front door echoing throughout his home.  
He wiped away the few tears that trickled down his cheeks before rolling out of bed and walking out of his room. He walked down the hall before turning to the door.  
He gripped the silver doorknob and pulled it open.  
A girl with bright pink hair stood there, a black hat with the word "OBEY" on her head. She wore a bright pink shirt that had maroon poka dots on it, as well as a short dress like skirt attached to the bottom hem of the shirt. She also had a light pink ribbion tied around her waist. She then had on blue jeans that went wonderfully with her blue, pink and black shoes. To top it all off, her sapphire eyes glowed as the sunset behind her shimmered a beautiful orange that outlined her figure.  
"F-Femmy... Wha-"  
Calvin began to ask before being cut off.  
Femmy moved forward, standing on her tippy toes in order to match their heights. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging tightly.

He stood there for a few seconds, shock paralyzing him. He soon hugged back, dropping his head onto her shoulder, choking back a sob.  
"Leafy.. You don't need need to hide from me.." She spoke gently.  
He tensed slightly, shaking a small bit.  
"...Calvin.... Let it out." She said, as if all he needed was her permission, he broke down. Sobbing violently.  
Femmy at first was in shock, she had never seen him cry before. Let alone so violently.  
She hugged tighter, trying her best to comfort him. She began rubbing his back.  
"Yup... There you go.. Let it out.." She soothed. 

About 8minutes pass, by now his sobs died down to soft whimpers.  
"There.." She said, pulling away a slight bit, keeping her arms around his neck  
Sapphire blue met Chocolate brown.  
"Are you okay?" Femmy asked quietly, concern and care laced around her gentle voice.  
"Y-yea.. S-orry about.. That." He replied shakily, wheezing a small bit as he wiped the semi-dry tears from his face.  
"Don't be.. Just renember to breathe next time, ok? " She ended jokingly, referring to his wheeze. He chuckled, a weak smile on his face.  
She hugged again, and instead of being shocked he simply hugged back.

"...Calvin.." She murmured quietly.  
"Yea..?" He said softly, able to hear her.  
"Can I tell you something... Really important?" She asked at the same low volume  
"Go ahead." He replied.  
"..You know that millions of people care and love you right? " She murmured. "I.. I guess so yea.." He replied, thinking about it." " "O..K..What if one of them really really REALLY loves you? But like.. Acted like they hates you to make sure you never found out.." "I... Uhh.. I.. dunno..What do you mean?" He asked, slightly getting the hint but denying it." ".....Promise you won't hate me more than you already do if I tell you.?" She added quietly..  
"I promise." He said, lowering his volume to the same as hers.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"..Ok... I.... I lo.."  
She tensed, burying her face against his chest.  
"I.. I love you.." She sputtered out quickly, before feeling the anexity of rejection hitting her like a freight train, making her feel like crying  
He'd chuckle.

"Heh.. I.. Love you too.."

"..Y-ou do?" She said, confused as she unburied her face, her eyes watering.  
He nodded, wiping away her tears as they attempted to escape.  
She smiled, hugging him once more.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Soon, she pulled away, and refusing to allow Calvin to go back online only to be drowned in a mud slide of hate, she attempted to get him out of the house.. Which worked like a charm.  
"Enough internet for today, you need to relax. " She said, holding his hand and pulling him out of the doorway.  
He smiled.  
"Yea.. That'd be nice.." He said happily.  
"Ok. Where to? Carnival? Fair? Mall? You name it." She said, listing a few places off the top of her head.

"The mall sounds nice. I need a new snapback anyways.." He said, choosing the mall.  
She nodded and smiled, remembering how to get to the mall.  
"Ok. Its about two miles... 20minutes a mile so about a 40minute walk. " She said, holding his hand.  
They held hands as they walked. She was unable to resist stealing a glance at him every few seconds, the orange sunset causing his chocolate eyes to glimmer. After several glances, he caught her in the act. He then stopped, moving in front of her and kissing her forehead. She squeaked slightly, before looking towards the ground. Her cheeks starting to match the color of her hair.  
"Gotcha~" He smiled.  
"...Whatever.." She mumbled.


	2. Cute sweaters, silly hats and running.

They talked and laughed the entire way.What only felt like 10minutes to them, actually being the 40minutes needed for them to arrive at the mall

"Wow... We're here already..?" She spoke, looking up at the neon lights that were strung along the sides of the three story mall. Two floors above ground level, one below.  
He looked up as well, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to himself.  
"Yea.. It didn't seen that long, huh? He replied.  
She stood silent for a second, thinking.  
'Normally I'd call him sexist and scream just to piss him off.. I'd do that if he even pokes me but... Heh....I don't really want to anymore..' She thought, a gentle smile on her face as she leaned her head against his shoulder.   
They walked into the mall, the door opening automatically due to motion sensors.  
They stepped inside, the freezing cold air instantly brushing against them and after a few steps Femmy shivered quite intensely.   
"Whoa.. You ok?" Calvin asked, concern intertwined with his voice.  
"Yea.. Sorry. Its just really fucking cold in here.." She replied.  
He pulled away, slipping his sweater off and exposing his black Cola tank top.

"What? Wait no. I don't want you to be cold. I'm fine, honestly." She babbled out in protest.  
He ignored her protests and removed Femmy's hat, pulling the sweater over her head. Once the sweater was on correctly, he placed her hat back in place.  
"There ya go." Calvin said with a smile as he looked at her, the sweater being a bit to big for her, only making her even more adorable.  
"But..." She began to protest again, stopping as the warmth melted away the cold that had attached itself to her skin.  
"Thank you." She murmured as she snuggled into the warmth.  
"No worries." He replied.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They walked hand in hand closer towards the middle of the mall before Calvin spotted a Vans store.  
"Hey, I've seen some snapbacks there before. Lets check it out." He said, redirecting them towards it.

She nodded, following.  
They walked into the store, Calvin instantly walking towards a small hat area. He looked through several hats before finding one similar to his red "OBEY" hat, but instead of saying obey, it said "KYS". He immdiently began laughing at it as he grabbed it and placed it on his head.  
Femmy looked at him, stiffling a giggle.  
"What the hell. Why the fuck are they selling that?" She said through cute giggles.  
"No fucking idea. But I'ma buy it." He replied, chuckling.  
"Oh no you aren't! She yipped, quickly moving forward and snatching it off his head before turninh and running towards the register.  
"HEY!" He yelped, running after her.  
She practicaly chucked the hat at the cashier as she fumbled with her wallet, pulling out a credit card and swiping it, uncaring about the price, therefore not checking.  
Calvin caught up with her fairly fast, but she was faster. She turned towards him, holding the recepit and hat. She moved forward, placing it upon his head.  
"There." She said happily.  
"Femmy.. Did you pay for it?" He questioned, slightly confused.  
"Yup!" She replied with a bubbly tone.  
"But.. Why??" He questioned once more.  
"Because I wanted to." She replied simply.  
He attempted to protest again but she placed a finger over his lips.  
"Shhh. I wanted to buy it for you so I did. Not that big of a deal. " She said.  
He rolled his eyes, nodding with a gentle grin.  
"Thanks" He said after Femmy removed her finger.  
"No problem." She replied, intertwinding her fingers with him as they walkes out of the store.  
.  
"Ok. Where to now?" She asked.  
"Dunno..Wherev-" Calvin tried to speak before being cut off.  
"LEAFY!" A voice yelled, echoing throughout the mall. Both Femmy and Calvin looked around, Femmy spoting the threat first.  
She stood shocked for a couple seconds before tightening her grip on Calvins hand.  
"RUN." She said sternly before turning away from direction the voice came from and taking off in a dead bolt sprint.  
"Wha-!?!?" He said? obviously confused.  
"GET BACK HERE LEAFY!" The voice demanded once more.


	3. Fists Fly

They kept running until they reached the food court, Femmy being tripped by a chair that wasn't pushed in all the way. She basically faceplanted, letting out a yelp and a pained groan. Calvin stopped dead in his tracks, moving back towards Femmy and helping her up.  
"Whoa? Holy shit... Are you ok?" He asked, slightly out of breath.  
"Y-yea.. I'm fine.. Just.. Keep running." She said, stumbling awkwardly and falling against Calvins chest, Calvin holding her up  
She groaned again, possibly bruising her ankle when she fell.  
"No way..You took a nasty fall. Your cheek is already bruising." He said, gently moving her pink hair behind her ear as he examined the forming bruise.  
"No. Nonono.. You need to run!" She said frantically, Calvin realizing what was happening as he caught a glimpse of a slightly buff guy with a red hat and gray muscle shirt running towards them.  
'Oh fuck..' He thought, but deciding to stand his ground.  
"No. I have to handle this." He said sternly.  
"But Calvin.." She attempted to reason before the voice interupptrd her again.  
"There you are leafy..." The voice said with a chuckle.

Leafy turned to face him, Femmy hidden behind Calvin.  
Leafy looked at him with a chuckle.  
"Fousey."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Lets handle this once and for all shall we?" Fousey spoke, power laced in his voice as he stepped towards Leafy.  
"What are you gonna do? Fake punch me? " Leafy taunted, standing his ground as the crowd formed.  
"This fight won't be fake." Fousey snickered, lifting his fist to slam against Calvin.  
Femmy quickly slipped in front of Calvin, Fouseys fist slamming against the side of her face, causing her to be knocked sideways and off-balanced. She fell to the ground with a yelp, holding her cheek that was bruised and scratched, a bit of crimson red oozing from a scratch beneath her eye as well as from the corner of her lips.  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Calvin hissed, ramming his foot against Fousey's crotch, causing him to double over. Calvin using this to his advantage and slammed his knee against Fousey's forehead.  
"urrrrrrrughhh.." Fousey groaned.  
Calvin moved beside Femmy, helping her sit up. She looked.. weak... scared.....Completely different then how she normally looked. Her eyes were watering, her usually bright pink hair dirtied from skidding across the dirty ground. Her cheek was swollen, the color a dark purple as a red substance dribbled from the corner of her lips.  
  
He had tried to move closer and pick her up but was yanked back by his shoulder, being dragged up by Fousey and kneed in the stomach. Calvin fell to his knees, holding his stomach with a pained growl as Fousey stood over him.  
Fousey looked at Femmy, the realizaton that Calvin and Femmy were most likely together hit him like a ton of breaks.' Hurting her would hurt Leafy'.

Fousey thought darkly.  
  
He kicked Leafy back, causing him to roll backwards.  
He then turned towards Femmy and to his surprise, she was standing, fist about to come in contact with his face before he caught her wrist, stopping the throw mid-fly.  
She near instantly tried to weaken his tight grip by kicking him in the crotch, but he was already expecting that attack, therefore stopping her with his opposite hand before yanking her down by her wrist. She used her free hand to catch herself, not letting herself faceplant again. She tried to pull away, his grip too tight as she felt the ciculation to her hand being cut off as he lifted her from the ground, suspending her by her wrist.  
A steel chair came flying at Fousey, hitting his face and very likely breaking his nose as a cracking sound was faintly heard as red sprayed from his nose.  
  
She fell from her suspended position, taking the chance and slipped away, looking over to see the person who had thrown the chair, it obviously being Calvin, whose eyes spontaneously combusted with anger and hate as a soft yellowish green glowing around his dark chocolate eyes Fousey stumbled back, holding his nose as blood seemingly poured from it, a dark liquidy red dripping off his hand.  
Calvin moved back towards Femmy, kneeling in front of her. She gently leaned against his chest, feeling beyond weak.  
He shifted slightly, moving one arm under her knees, the other around her back as he picked her up bridal style.  
She buried her face against his chest as adreninle pounded against their ears.  
He pushes his way through the crowd, the crowd cheerig Calvins name, but sounding muffled to him and Femmy.  
"GET BACK HERE LEAFY.. FINISH THIS!" Fousey yelled.  
Calvin bit back his tounge, trying not to holler back  
"COME ON.. YOU SCARED?" Fousey taunted dispiste his broken nose.  
Calvin spun around, yelling back.  
"FINE. YOU WIN OK? You fucking win! ARE YOU PROUD!? ARE YOU, THE FUCKING 27 YEAR OLD MAN PROUD YOU BEAT A 20 YEAR OLD GIRL AND A 21 YEAR OLD BOY? .

Calvin yelled, anger fueling his volume, his eyes becoming glassy.  
Fousey stood, dumbfounded as Calvin turned away, walking towards the exit.  
.  
.  
.  
Once they got outside, Femmy unburied her face, enjoying the crisp cold night winds that gently brushed against her heated face.  
"Are you ok?" She whispered weakly.  
"..I'm fine, whats more important is if you're ok." He replied, obvious worry scattered around in his speech.

"How I feel doesn't matter. As long as you're ok, so am I." She replied, completely uncaring for the throb in her cheek.  
He stayed silent, already aware of how stubborn she is, therefore decided against wasting his breath to try and get her to believe shes just as, if not more important.  
Even though he stayed silent, he knew she wasn't ok. She was sweating, dispite the chilly wind that attempted to cool her. He decided once they returned to his house, he would bandage her wounds. He would take care of her. No matter what. Even if she protests and throws a hissy fit.  
No. Matter. What.

. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
Heh... And he used to hate her.  
.  
.  
.  



	4. You're okay..

Finally they reached home, Calvin having carried her the entire way. By time they got there, Femmy lied asleep in his arms. She let out quiet and soft snores as she peacefully slept.  
He looked at her, happy she was able to sleep.  
He then awkwardly leaned her more against one arm then the other in order to manuever his keys into a position to open the door. Once he finished fussing with the keys and got the door open, he stepped inside, gently pushing it closed with his.foot. He walked down the hall to his room, gently placing Femmy onto his bed. He then returned to the door to lock it. He returned to Femmy still asleep. She looked peaceful dispite the bullshit they had just gone through  
He decided against waking her, aware that it may be difficult for her to fall back asleep after.  
He moves to his computer, sitting down in the chair as he turnes on the screen. He accidentaly pressed on the twiitwr icon that he had previously made one of the four.quick tabs on Mozilla. He tried to click away beforw noticing his notifications and DMS literally FLOODED. He skimmed through massive groups of DMS. Some were people who genuenly were concerned, asking if he and Femmy were ok. Others practically screaming he was weak for not turning back. That he lost dramatically. That Fousey won. The hes weak. That hes stupid. Telling him to kill himself. Telling him-  
He jumped, startled by the gentle but raw sounding voice.  
"Calvin..? What are they saying?" Femmy asked quietly.  
"Just asking why I didnt fight back." He replied, brushing off the insults that glued themselves to his mind.  
"Oh.." She replied softly before shifting and quietly whinning in pain, having pushed the wrong side ofher face against the pillow.  
He turned in his computer chair, facing her.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, aware she might lie.  
"Y-yea.. Im ok. Just hurts a little.." She said.  
"Want an icepack or somethin'?" He said, more then ready to jump up and grab everything he can to help her.  
She nodded, he near instantly jumping from his seat and fast walking out of the room.  
"Ok, Be right back!" He called back to his room.  
Femmy managed to force herself to sit up. She slipped her phone out of her pocket, pressing on the twitter icon. A video popped up in her feed. She pressed it, only then realizing it was _the_ video... The video of the fight.  
She watched closely, watching herself tumble sideways after the first hit... How weak.  
He returned to his room with ; rubbing alchol, cotton balls, an ice pack, antibiotoic ointment, bandages, medical tape, gauze and all sorts of things he didn't need but grabbed anyways. Wanting to do all he can for her.  
He placed the supplies on the bedside table before sitting on the bed besides her and looking at the screen."Its only gonna get worse.. You should turn it off.." He said quietly, noticing the tears causing her currently dull eyes to glimmer.  
She nodded, turning off her phone and tossing it aside.  
She shifted, leaning against Calvin, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.  
"..... My face hurts.." She murmured, tiredness altering her tone, pain weakening her volume

"I know.. I know.. Just.. Here.. " He soothed, wrapping the ice pack in a soft pink washcloth and gently setting it upon her swollen cheek, wrapping his opposite arm around her, comforting her to the best of his ability.

She at first attempted to recoil, pulling away from the sudden cold before moving back into place.  
"Thank you." She said, smiling weakly as she moved and placed her hand atop Calvins as he gently held the icepack in place.  
He smiled back.  
"Its fine.. Not a problem."  
Soon the swelling went down on her cheek, and making her feel better.

She yawned quietly, resembling a small kitten when she did so. Calvin smiling, chuckling.  
"Tired are we?" He asked gently.  
She nodded with a soft smile, containing another yawn. He moved away the icepack, setting it on the corner of the bedside table. He then moved to pull the sheets over her. She snuggled into them, her eyelids drooping slightly. He smiled, moving the pink hair that fell in front of her eyes behind her ear. "Would you like me to go?" He asked She shook her head. "N-no... Stay.. Please." She stuttered at first, blush speckling her cheeks. "Okay." He said, laying beside her.   
  
He moved into a better position to be able to hold her, once into that position, she cuddled him. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She snuggled him, her eyes drooping, shutting completely. Calvin gently slipped his hand under the back of her shirt, rubbing her back gently. She smiled once more before falling asleep. He countinued rubbing for awhile, almost falling asleep as well. He had his eyes closed, slowly slipping away from reality. He was pulled back into the world, a quiet whimper echoing through his ears. His eyes shot open, scanning Femmy for any signs the noise was her. He realized she was tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt, breathing weird. "Femmy?" He questioned, shaking her a.small bit. She whimpered again, mumbling different pleads. "No.. nonono. Please... stay.. nooo.." She flailed slightly. He shook her more. F-Femmy? Femmy. W.. Wake up!" He spoke loudly. She squeaked, her eyes shooting open as she awkwardly moved back, nearly off the edge of the bed. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back up. Her eyes were filled with fear, loss speckling them as well. "Fem? Are you okay?? What happened?" Calvin asked in a soft tone. "I... You.. Y-..He" She stuttered randomly, Calvin cutting her off. "..Nightmare?" He asked gently, Femmy nodding in response. Calvin have a reassuring smile "Its just a dream.. Whatever happened in it won't happen in reality. I'll make sure of it.. Okay?" Femmy smiled, nodding and cuddling against Calvin. .. .. .. "I love you Calvin..." . . . . . "Love you too.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate leafyishere with a pASSION bUT I love this ship.. Since he doesn't really even use Fem anymore, and I've completely switched their personalitys im just gonna say that its like a AU where the channel leafyishere doesn't exist, Calvin isnt a douche and Femmy is that annoying friend that you act like you hate but actually care for deeply lol. Anyways I wanted to finish this story because I like the ship. K bye ive updated 3 stories tonight and im tired hhh.

**Author's Note:**

> I know somones gonna be like  
> "tHEIR SO OUT OF CHATAXTER AA"  
> You seriously think Leafy would behave the way he does in public? No. And Femmy is originally just a gendetbent Leafy that grew into an actual character sooo :p..
> 
> Also this entire story is based off a roleplay wOOT


End file.
